If It Had Gone Right
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: Drabble. What I imagine could've happened if Jade's rottweiler plan in "Jade Dumps Beck" had gone right. Bade.


**So...I'm so beyond busy. I know that's no excuse, but still...I just started school again, and there's SO MUCH WORK. Ugh, I'm gonna squish a puppy. (Victorious reference FTW) Anyway, this was originally written for a sort of rebellion of Victorious fandom writers, but since I have no idea if that's even going on anymore and I haven't posted anything in months, here's a new-old story! Enjoy =)**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

**A/N: 3rd person. Based on what would've happened if Jade's plan to get Beck a rottweiler would've worked. But we all know how that turned out...eh, as far as my other story (Victorious, At Last...so sad to end it) is concerned, Beck's dad deserved it xD \casual shrug\ Also—is it just me, or are the new episodes of Victorious kind of...stupid? Like the "Helen is Back" and the "Victorious Mystery" ones just felt like fillers. They had no point to them, and they were sort of...plain. Boring. Childish. Totally unlike most other Victorious episodes. That's really starting to annoy me; I hope they don't continue to do silly little fillers like that. Anyway, I apologize for my awful writing. I tried to fix it but...ugh, it's just awful for some reason. Okay, I'm done now.**

**. . .**

_If It Had Gone Right_

"Okay, go on! Go in there! Go lick Beck's face, good boy!"

Beck Oliver was sound asleep in his signature RV, and didn't even hear the creaky opening and loud, slamming shut of his heavy metal door, never mind the heavy panting of a rottweiler entering his home.

The dog entered further in tentatively, letting its black eyes adjust to the dark interior of the room. It soon recognized the breathing lump toward the left, and slowly approached, its claws padding softly against the long rug on the floor.

Identifying the breathing lump as a person, the interested dog placed his nose at the base of its thick black hair, and sniffed heavily. Beck stirred slightly under the unusual contact, and flipped over, exposing his face to the animal.

The rottweiler instantly took a liking to the face he saw, and his mouth opened in a doggy smile, his big tongue flopping out. After some more gentle sniffing, the dog started to lick Beck's face as ordered.

Eventually Beck awoke, his eyes widening in shock as he took in the beast in front of him; but despite the odd wake-up call, the corners of his lips turned up in a tired, groggy smile, welcoming the new friend. He started to rub the dog playfully behind the ears.

"Hey, buddy," he said with a chuckle, his voice tinged with the slightest rasp from sleep. "Where'd you come from?"

Stroking the dog all around since he appeared to be enjoying it, Beck gradually made his way to the animal's chin, exposing the black collar underneath. Immediately noticing a white strip of paper attached to it, Beck's brows pulled together in confusion, the print on it hard to make out in the dim light from the streetlamps pouring in. He turned on the lamp above his bed, eliciting a bark from the dog in response. Beck shushed him, chuckling.

Pulling the note from the rottweiler's collar, a familiar handwriting greets his cinnamon eyes. Written in all capital letters is simply, "BECK".

Scrunching his eyebrows in curiosity, he unfolded the letter, only subconsciously noting the tear stains randomly dotting the page.

"Beck,

I know you already rejected me once, but...you should know how much I love you. You know I hate doing mushy stuff like this, but it's true. You're my first love, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I really don't. And I know you don't have any strong reasons other than that to take me back...but I'll try to be better. I'll really try to show you how important you are to me. And that's a promise.

-Jade

P.S. If there's anything you want to say, meet me outside as soon as you finish reading this."

Wasting no time, Beck practically jumped out of bed, running outside. To his surprise, Jade was standing outside in a downpour, her makeup dripping down her face.

He didn't think she could look more beautiful.

They just stood there for a while, inches apart, staring at each other, both at a loss for words.

Jade starts first. "Look, I know I messed up_—big time—_but—"

But her words are cut short by his lips crashing down on hers.

When the kiss ended, she pulled away, his hands still caressing her face. A dazed smile painted her lips. "You love me again."

"Who says I stopped?"

Then he pulls her in close for another long, passionate kiss in the moonlight.


End file.
